Let Me Help You
by The Rage Of Fire
Summary: Sequel to 'A Place He Can't Yet Reach' and 'Something More'. Shinichi, now cured, confronts Kaitou Kid about his feelings and his want to help the phantom thief. How will Kid react? A request from D.Magic. Shounen Ai warning. A one-shot.
1. Chapter 1

This was made as a request from . I hope you all enjoy it!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Detective Conan!

* * *

Kaitou Kid held the Angel's Tear up to the moonlight. It was a beautiful gem the size of his hand, a light blue in color and worth over a million. During the era of pirates in the East the gem was said to have caused every ship it was carried on to sink yet the jewel itself had not sunk and ended up on another ship. Some called it a ghost or a curse, Kaitou called it a possible Pandora.

After a few minutes of nothing he sighed. This one wasn't Pandora either. He needed to find it soon as _they_ were closing in on his identity and home. If they ever do then not only he will be in trouble but all those around him. He shivered at the thought of Aoko or his mother threatened or killed just to get to him. He needed to find that gem fast.

Even though he was worried about the fact that Tantei-kun hadn't been at any of his heists lately he was also thankful. Even if he wanted to he didn't have time to play with the detective. The assassination attempts were getting worse and he had to do this job fast. Once Pandora was found and destroyed then maybe they could play one final farewell game. But not now, now was the time to be serious. There were no games allowed.

He shook his head to rid him of his thoughts and gently rested the Tear onto the ground. He always treated gems like women: delicate, fragile and worth the world. He slipped his next heist card under it. He had prepared one just in case it wasn't Pandora. He sighed again when he felt the lack of sleep slowly hindering his shoulders. He hadn't been getting much sleep lately and was starting to feel the effects. But dear god he didn't have time for rest! He needed to find that elusive thing before _they_ did. Only god knows what would happen if _they_ did but he knew the outcome would be a catastrophe.

Reaching towards his ear he turned on the nearly invisible communication device his father had made years ago. "Jii, I'm done. It's not it."

"Not what, Kaitou Kid-san?"

Kid spun around, the card gun hidden in his cape cocked and ready in case it was the enemy. His poker face didn't change when he saw who it was but his eyebrows mentally rose.

"Well, well, well, you had _quite_ the growth spurt, Tantei-kun…or should I say, Meitantei-kun?" he inquired with that same smirk that drove every inspector and officer who'd seen it before mad.

Before him was Kudo Shinichi standing in all his pride and glory. His shoulders pushed back, hands in his pockets, and that grin, oh that grin. Whenever it was on one of his detectives he always shivered in anticipation of the challenge to come, especially when it was on Tantei-kun…no, he should call him _Meitantei_-kun now.

A soft chuckle escaped Shinichi's lips. "Yes, quite a painful one I might add."

"Is that why you came here, so I could kiss it and make it better?" Kaitou teased playfully, chuckling at his little comment.

Shinichi's face flushed for a moment before he was once again composed. "You perverted Thief."

"Yes, that _is_ what I am." Why deny something that was true?

"You know why I'm here." Kudo said, taking a step forward.

"To catch me, what else? I'm sorry, Meitantei-kun but I don't have time to play with you tonight." He said, pulling out his gun and aiming it at the teenage detective. "I'm in a hurry."

Shinichi's face remained stone calm, not even looking at the gun but at the thief's hidden face. "…what are you looking for?"

"Who says I was looking for something?"

"Then why do you steal?"

"To test myself, for the thrill of the chase. It lets me prove that _I'm_ the best every time I'm not caught."

"You're looking for something." The detective said.

"I thought I said I wasn't, Meitantei-kun."

The grin returned to Shinichi's face. "Well, if you weren't that would certainly disprove the facts."

"Oh? Tell me these facts then, Meitantei."

"You're heists are getting more constant like you're trying to find something, a certain jewel as an example. All those times where you're shot at only proves that someone wants to get it before you do. If you were doing this for the thrill then you wouldn't exhaust yourself with so many heists night after night. Even Nakamori-keibu sees that something is wrong."

Shinichi paused to look at the phantom thief. Kid's face remained frozen in that cocky smirk but otherwise didn't make a move to stop him nor disprove him. He let out a breath and continued.

"And the theory that you're looking for a specific gem is confirmed by what you said just a few minutes ago. My theory is correct."

Kid chuckled and lowered his gun to clap. "Very well, Meitantei-kun, a job well done indeed. I am looking for something specific."

"What is it? What's so important that you'd risk your life?"

For the first time ever, Shinichi saw the Kid frown. "If you don't know then it is better that you don't. But know this; the moment I find it both I and it will disappear forever."

Shinichi felt a stab at his heart when those words reached his ears. Kid would disappear forever? But that would mean he'd never seen him again. He thinned his lips, his heart getting heavy at just the thought of never seeing the caped criminal soar away again what that _infuriating_ but _amazing_ smirk on his face.

"Why?"

"I thought you were smarter than that." Kaitou said, his eyes twinkling behind his monocle.

The young detective scowled before it clicked. "You…won't have a reason to steal anymore."

"Bingo, now that's my Meitantei-kun."

Shinichi flushed at the 'my' part before biting his lower lip in thought. "I still don't understand why you put yourself into such danger, such trouble. If anyone ever figured out your identity you'd be sent to jail for a _long_ time. Why not go to the police?"

"The police can't help."

"Why aren't you telling me anything? _Who_ is after you, _why _are you doing this, _what _are you after?" he shouted, hating the idea of the thief being in danger. The incident where he was shot was still fresh in his mind like it was only hours ago.

"Meitantei-"

"I can help you, there's no need to steal. _Let. Me. Help. You!_ We can do this together, we can-"

"They killed my father, Meitantei-kun."

Shinichi stopped his little rant and stared at Kid with wide eyes. Did he just say what he thought he said?

"…what?"

"They killed my father." Kaitou didn't understand why he was telling the detective this, he didn't know why he was spilling his past as it was surely a clue to his identity, but he felt like he had to. Perhaps it was just a way his instincts thought of to keep the boy quiet and stop trying to get in his business. Maybe it was just a way he felt would stop him from trying to help and put his life in more danger than it already was.

"Your father…the original Kaitou Kid."

"Correct again Meitantei. He too was trying to find this gem. At first it was for the thrill, dear old dad always loved large audiences, but then he discovered something…something that _must_ be destroyed at all costs. Those after it realized his intentions and killed him. I'm taking his place."

He was mentally stabbing himself for revealing as much as he did but it did feel nice to tell someone about it. He couldn't go to the police, he couldn't ask for help, sure, his mother might be able to because she was a former phantom thief herself but he just couldn't ask her to put her life on the line even though he knew she'd gladly do it.

He looked at the detective who was staring at him in shock. The boy's poker face had broken after hearing that his father, the first Kid, was murdered for trying to destroy a gem. He didn't blame him, though; even his might crack slightly if Kudo had told him something along similar lines.

"Why don't you go to the police?" Shinichi asked again, his poker face mending itself. "If your father was murdered they…" his eyes widened at a thought. "They've infiltrated the police, haven't they? And to make you avoid them they have to be fairly high up."

Kid's silence was all he needed to pale slightly. If the guys trying to kill Kid were high up in police ranks then it could spell both trouble for him and Kid. It explained why he avoided them like a plague except for Nakamori-keibu.

"Let me help you." He said determinedly.

"Why are you so determined, Meitantei-kun? Why do you, a successful detective, want to help me, the world's most wanted phantom thief? If it was ever discovered that you were helping me your career would go straight down the drain. Not to mention you could die."

The two stared at each other for a while, only the blowing of the wind and the thrashing of Kaitou's cape could be heard. Neither let their poker face fall, neither strayed from their target, neither willing to move.

Inwardly Shinichi was having a battle with himself. He knew, he just _knew _that if he told the thief his true feelings he'd be pushed away, the thief would be disgusted, he'd be revolted. He didn't want to lie to the thief though; he wanted to show he could be trusted.

He gulped and took a step forward. "While I was shrunk I met someone on a rooftop."

"On a rooftop?" Kaitou's voice was clearly amused. "You have strange hobbies Meitantei-kun. A thief I'd understand but a detective? Are you sure you're in the right career?"

Kudo glared at him and took another step towards the elusive thief. "This person was a criminal, the only one who ever got away from me. He infuriated me, angered me, and eluded me. At first I wanted to capture him and watch him being dragged away to jail forever in handcuffs, I wanted to prove that there's no criminal I couldn't catch…but that soon changed."

He took a few more steps and watched as Kid's smug smirk slowly melted away to a frown. This was a bad idea, such a bad idea, but he just couldn't stop. He had to tell him. He needed to.

"I found myself going to his heists just so I could see him, just so I could watch that smirk form onto his features as he once again won. I try to catch catch him so he wouldn't get away anymore, so he couldn't spread his wings and escape from my grasp again."

"…what are you saying, Meitantei-kun? It sounds like you're speaking about me."

Shinichi stopped when he was a foot away from the thief, his eyes watching the phantom's lips as if they were a gem in itself. He took in a deep breath and continued, watching as the other's frown never moved.

"His crimes were increasing, he was looking for something and I feared he'd disappear when he found it. People were trying to kill him and every heist I'd be scared it would be the last. I wanted to catch him so he wouldn't vanish…I wanted to tell him my _true_ feelings but I couldn't. I looked like I was eight for god's sake…"

"…Meitantei-kun?"

Shinichi looked at Kaitou with a possessive yet sad gleam to them. "Now I can."

Kaitou blinked as he felt himself being pushed to the fence surrounding the rooftop edges. And, before he knew what was going on, he felt urgent and soft lips over his own. His eyes widened. Was Kudo really kissing him? He felt his lips twitch up before he started to respond to the kiss just as urgently and just as caring.

When he felt Kid respond to his kiss Shinichi felt his heart jump for joy. He tilted his head for more access. He was kissing Kaitou Kid…_he was kissing Kaitou Kid_! At that thought something snapped. He needed more.

He slid his tongue across the thief's lips which almost immediately opened for him. His tongue slithered inside and began memorizing every crevice, every passage way, _everything_. He needed to know it all just in case this never happened again. He needed to savor it.

His hands reached up and pulled Kid's hat off his head and wrapped his fingers in shaggy yet soft brown hair while his other hand wrapped around the thief's waist. He pulled him closer to himself, chest to chest, and trapping Kaitou's hands between their bodies.

Kaitou let out a moan that made his blood rush. This was really happening and he _loved it_. He knew that he'd never feel like this if he kissed Ran or anyone else for that matter. He felt like he tasted a little bit of heaven on earth.

The kiss ended all too soon when they had to pull away for air, but Shinichi's hands never left their positions. They panted for air, forehead against forehead before Kid looked up at Shinichi with a smirk on his face.

"About time, Shin-chan."

He blushed at the nickname; he had hated it ever since his mom refused to stop calling him it. But, somehow, he didn't mind Kid calling him that. He let a smile form on his face before it fell when he processed the whole sentence.

"…you knew?"

"When you're staring at my ass and watching me with a predatory gleam in your eyes every time you see me one starts to wonder. Plus, I always had a feeling that little incident on the roof of Jirokichi's blimp _wasn't_ an accident." He chuckled.

Shinichi's blush deepened. He was caught. It wasn't an accident at all. At first he really was trying to find the release button but when he saw him all vulnerable he couldn't resist. He sighed, realizing that you can't hide anything from Kid.

"Let me help you." He repeated.

"I don't want you to get hurt."

"I won't be."

"What makes you say that?"

"I went up against the Black Organization many times and am still alive and they're still active…though not for long."

Kaitou's eyes narrowed before chuckling. "Just as I thought, we're up against the same people. I always had a feeling but I could never prove it."

Kudo's eyes widened in horror. Kid was going up against the Black Organization ALONE? At least had Hattori, the Professor, Haibara _and_ the FBI but he's facing them by himself?

"Please." He whispered in a begging tone as he pulled the thief closer to himself in a hug that held all his worry. "Let me help."

Kid pulled away from Shinichi with a smile, not a smirk, but a genuine smile. It made Shinichi's stomach flutter. "If you're so determined I can't say no. However, you can't go and suddenly change sides so give it your all ever time, Shin-chan. I like the challenges you give me."

"How's that helping?"

Kaitou raised his finger in a tisk-tisk motion. "I wasn't finished. All you have to do is give me time to examine the jewel then the chase can begin. I do love the chase."

The detective laughed. "I know you do." He said before his smile faded.

"What's on your mind, Shin-chan?"

"…after this is over will I ever see you again?"

"What kind of question is that? You've already kissed me and you must take responsibility. Of course you will just not before then."

Before Shinichi could say anymore a helicopter flew up and lowered a ladder, the light shining on Kid as his cape flew in all directions.

"Wait…let me see your face."

"Not yet, Meitantei-kun, but soon." He said, grabbing the ladder. He pulled Shinichi into another kiss before pulling back and licking his lips. "Consider that compensation. So long, Meitantei-kun."

Shinichi watched as the helicopter flew away before touching his lips. He turned red before smiling and jumping up into the air. "YES!" he shouted.

Kaitou Kid had accepted his feelings, Kaitou Kid wasn't disgusted, Kaitou Kid was his now…words couldn't describe the joy he was feeling at the moment. He spun around on his heel and headed for the door to leave the roof before his smile turned into a frown again.

They couldn't really be together until the Black Organization was taken down for good. Even though Kaitou never told him what he was looking for he had a feeling it should be found soon. Until then he'd wait, he'd destroy the Organization, he'd chase, and he'd help from the shadows.

* * *

**Rage**: And there it is! I do hope you like it, if you do review please!


	2. Chapter 2

I'd like to appologize in advance that this is not a chapter

**Most know of the scheme brewing up with FF staff where they're planning to take down any and every story over the M rated section (stories with yaoi, yuri, het lemons, song based stories, extreme violence, etc).**

**So on June 23rd, there will be an official Black Out. Authors will not log in, read, or review stories. Those who do not have accounts are also affected by FF's decisions too. Please participate and spread the news! If enough authors take part in this event, FF will know we mean business.**

**SPREAD THE WORD!**

**Also, if you haven't already, visit the following website and join us in our petition:**

**www. change petitions/ fanfiction- net- stop- the- destruction -of -fanfiction- net Copy and paste this into all your story updates, communities and forums.**

**Thanks**


End file.
